


Bi The Way

by Lorny



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Bisexuality, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27211048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorny/pseuds/Lorny
Summary: Arthur and Eames discuss the pitfalls of bisexuality.
Relationships: Arthur & Eames (Inception), Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	Bi The Way

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick little exploration of bi (in)visibility I fancied doing. 
> 
> Un-beta’d, mistakes are my own, not mine just playing.

Arthur watches the direction of Eames’ gaze, unsubtle as ever and homing in on the tits at the opposite end of the bar. Arthur taps the neck of his beer bottle absentmindedly then downs the dregs.

  
‘So go on then Mr Eames’, a wry smile tugs at the corner of Arthur’s mouth. ‘What’s your favourite thing about being with a women? As opposed to with a guy I mean?’

‘Ha, not thinking of switching teams are you Arthur? Or are you just curious? Thinking of trying it out?’

‘Tr... Eames you do know I’ve been with women before right?’

Eames snorts, ‘No offence Arthur but I don’t think it counts if it’s just a quick teenage fumble to confirm that, yep you definitely prefer cock’.

‘Who said I prefer cock?’ defends Arthur, an incredulous eyebrow quirking upwards. ‘I’ve always thought of myself as pretty much fifty fifty’, he shrugs.

Eames doesn’t even bother trying to hide his surprise.

_  
‘You’re bi?_ ’  He sputters.

  
‘Well what the hell did you think I was? You know I sleep with men’.

‘No, it’s... sorry... I mean, I just assumed you were gay’.

Arthur groans, ‘Do I really come off as gay?’

Eames mercifully doesn’t confirm for him in so many words but the look on his face is all the clarification that Arthur needs and he groans again, looking crestfallen.

‘I’m sorry mate, I just didn’t know is all, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have assumed’. 

‘No it’s ok’, sighs Arthur, ‘I’m used to it. It just feels a bit weird when people come to the wrong conclusion y’know? And I always think maybe girls just assume that I'm gay and don’t give me a second look'.

‘Oh Arthur, now you’re being silly! You know damn well you get second looks left right and centre from blokes and from women’. 

Arthur colours a little, trying to ignore how Eames’ compliment twists the pit of his stomach.

‘I know what you mean though’, Eames presses on. ‘I always get the feeling blokes are maybe wary of approaching me ‘cause they can’t tell if I go that way or not. And then the one time I was in a long term relationship with a woman it just felt wrong ‘cause people just assume you’re straight you know? Makes me feel like a fraud...’

‘Oh man I know right? And if you get with a guy people are all convinced that deep down you must be gay and you just can’t bring yourself to fully admit it. Like if you get in a relationship, whether it’s with a guy or with a girl it’s like that other part of your sexuality just somehow doesn’t feel ‘valid enough’, like being in a relationship somehow cancels it out’.

  
‘Completely!’ Eames agrees, ‘I’ve always felt like that. I don’t think people realise just how invisible it can make you feel being bi. Like not being one thing or the other... It feels like even gay folks don’t get it some times...’

Arthur is smiling ruefully, ‘Straight people think your either closeted or attention seeking, gay people think you’re just plain greedy - we can’t win!’

  
‘Everybody thinks you’ll automatically be up for a threesome!’

‘Ha! Like you wouldn’t be!’

‘That, Arthur, is besides the point’.

They both chuckle, slipping into a companionable silence as Eames finishes off his drink. They share an occasional smirk as their legs or shoulders brush, a sense of renewed cameraderie born from their shared experience.

‘You know’, Eames says at length. ‘I can forge a pretty good woman... now that I know you go in for the fairer sex too maybe I could tempt you to...’

Arthur cuts him off, ‘I’m still not going to sleep with you Mr Eames, don’t go thinking this somehow doubles your chances!’ 

At that they both dissolve into chuckles again and Arthur resolves once more to ignore that damn twisting in his insides as the blood rushes south. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and con-crit welcome.
> 
> It’s been a while since I have written anything much and I don't usually feel confident writing pieces that rely so heavily on dialogue so I hope this reads ok and you enjoy. 
> 
> Thanks for reading :) x


End file.
